


古风合集

by Nine1998



Category: R18 - Fandom, 古风 - Fandom, 戏子和将军
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998





	古风合集

古风  
#借用了抖音的梗做开头  
1.  
“这百花楼都是些什么人呐，今儿戴着王公子赏的手链，明儿穿着李公子的买的衣裳，您爱我，银子您带够了吗？”  
一大袋雪花白银被人砰一声放上了桌，随后另一只手拿出来的是大把的银票。  
“够了吗？”那个被人称作战场上铁血将军的人，此时此刻正笑的一脸和煦，“不够的话，姑娘给个准数，在下可以立个欠条。”  
一时失语，他笑着揉揉你的头，将那些银两统统推给你，出门去找鸨母了。  
将军……  
摩挲着冰冷的银子，睫毛在眼脸上投下一片阴影来。

2.  
四肢都被纱幔吊起，半悬空在床上。  
长发的阴柔男子坐在床尾，细长的手指此刻已经探入你的私处，一丝不苟的涂抹着什么东西。  
“你今天冲他笑的很开心。”他似乎并不需要回答，只是自说自话，“我让你塞在他衣服你的信呢？”  
私处跟着他手指的动作开始变热，每一个细胞都变得更加敏感起来，一片丝绸的浮动，浅浅呼吸的气流，肌肤都能更为敏感的知晓。  
涂进来的东西，是春药。

3.  
男人拿出了一根女子手腕粗的玉势来，在入口处浅浅的拨弄了几番，站起来，看向你。  
“将军他……”药效开始起作用，“他每一次来，只是坐一会，从，从不曾上我的塌……”  
是的，那个将军，压根不似战场上说的那样可怖，每一次来，就像个邻家苦恼的少年，和你说一阵子话，再留下大量的银两就离去。  
男人没有听你的解释，拨开花穴的两瓣，将玉势塞了进去。  
“就你这身子，连个将军都勾不上床？白瞎了调教你的日子。”玉势由暖玉所制，不一会也变得温热起来，玉被雕刻的栩栩如生，脸一些纹路青筋都活灵活现。  
“和他成亲，以谋逆罪名揭发，事后我就迎你为我的贵妾。”

4.  
“只是……贵妾吗？”或许是那股灼热烫到了心，没忍住顶了嘴，“你还要和那个女人成亲是吗，你这是淫乱宫闱！”  
男人眼眸一黯。  
“你不过是我的一条狗，也想对着主人指手画脚吗？”玉势被推到顶，冲散了情欲，宫口都有些痛起来。而他喜欢听你的痛呼，下手也一下比一下重。  
胸前红缨被狠狠掐住，他大力的在柔软上抽了一巴掌，几道红色的手印立马浮现出来。  
春药的发作是猛烈的，光靠一个玉势根本不够满足。  
男人凑到面前来，欣赏你强硬要忍住的失神，“要，就求我。”  
“求…求你……王爷。”

5.  
玉势被丢下去，男人的身子覆上来，冰冷的身躯，刚巧解了体内的炎热。  
被掐着脖子，狠狠的贯穿。小穴渴求地含住来者，不住的收缩着，果不其然听见了他的嗤笑声。  
被两根手指捏住下颌，“笑一个。”  
即便控制不住自己的情欲，仍旧是扭开了脸。  
一个耳光迎面而来，口中隐隐晕开血腥味。  
“一个卖笑的就要有一个卖笑的样子，你都伺候过那么多人了，现在装什么清高？”反手又是一耳光，“给本王笑！”  
长时间的悬吊，手腕处都有些勒痕。  
他遏住你脖子的手微微用力，你能听见自己喉口被压抑的呻吟。  
失去意识前，似乎听见他说。  
“记得把避子药喝了。”

6.  
千里红纱。  
举国上下都知道，堂堂一朝大将军，为了一个妓子，铺了十里红妆迎娶，真是滑天下之大稽！  
将军是个粗人，只是匆匆在甲胄上披了一件红披风，就当做喜服了，急不可耐的，进了洞房。  
摆摆手遣走了服侍的人，他掀开你的盖头，眉眼顿时染上了一层暖意。  
“我不能和你成亲……唔？”  
话还未说完，他拂上了你的哑穴。  
两杯盛在杯子中的酒，合卺酒。他扶着你的手，两人手腕相交，你泯了一口酒，皱眉，很辣，一点都不想喝。刚刚望向他，他就拿着你的杯子一口饮入，眼前一暗，是他放大的脸。  
薄唇覆上了你的，有液体，顺着他的唇，渡入你的口中。  
辛辣的液体，紧跟而来的是他滑进来的舌头，缠着你的舌头，直到你咽下去那口酒，他的舌尖轻巧的在你舌上勾了一下，也如同在你心上勾了一下。

7.  
喜服被层层剥去，他极有耐心地抚摸着你。常年征战四方的手上是一层茧子，在肌肤上更带起一阵颤栗来。  
衣裳半敞，他捧住你的胸，凑到嘴前微微含住，眉眼轻挑，在看你的反应。  
许久未曾被人这样温柔对待了，他极为照顾你的感受，嘴唇微唆，大手也在你的腰侧不住抚摸，似是在安慰你。  
直至你在他身下软成一滩春水，他分开你的双腿，褪去自己的衣裤，昂扬抵在了入口处。  
到了这步，你开始不安分扭动着身子，一来确实想让他进来，二来，还是想告诉他实情，你不值得他这般对待。  
大手从腰窝处划去了腿间珍珠，轻轻弹了弹，触摸到一手滑腻，扶住了自己的昂扬，两指微微拨开花瓣，塞进了一个头。

8.  
未急着全部进入，他倒是缓缓在入口处动了几下腰肢，那一处坚挺摩擦着最娇嫩的地方，时不时进去几分，又被移出去，再一次进入又多添了几分。  
直到整个甬道都湿滑无比的时候，他长吁一口气，一下用了力。  
他并未进来全部，你却感觉已经顶到了宫口。  
再几下，他不再复温柔，抽插间有些失控。你胸前的柔软也跟着抽插而上下摆动，整一片软香温玉的天堂。  
几下被插得忘记了自己要说什么，他又往里塞了塞，开了口。  
“虎符我早便还给皇帝了，他要你带的那封信此刻在他自己身上，他现在应该出现在了后宫，巧的是，皇帝正巧要去那。”看着你越瞪越大的眼睛，他低下头亲在了你的眼上。  
“所以，好好和我洞房花烛吧。”

9.  
襄王谋逆，夺其名号，贬为庶人，流放岭南。  
阴柔男子四肢都被锁上了锁链，喉咙像是被什么东西给烫坏了，此刻正被几名吏官推在地上，几双手也在他身上不怀好意的摸来摸去。  
不远处的长亭，一女子正依靠在一甲胄男子怀中，那男子对她说了句什么，替她系好披风。  
女子最后看了一眼被欺辱的男子，一滴泪消逝于鬓角发中。

END

######################################  
古风男男

1、  
秋风瑟瑟，阴雨绵绵，钟玺便是在这般天气下敲开了寒山寺的门。  
衣衫褴褛，看不出原有的颜色，浑身的烟尘气息。若不是那张颜如舜华的脸，怕是寺中僧侣都要将他当作了乞儿。  
而钟玺和皇甫晟的相遇，是一个错误的开始。  
那年京城车水马龙，来往行人络绎不绝。闻有贵人重金包下了酒馆，摆了长长一桌酒宴，无论鸿儒白丁皆可参与，品酒识名，一时热闹非凡。  
这样一桌上好的酒席自是吸引眼球，市侩小贩便是占了半数，无疑来凑凑上流贵族的光，沾沾他们平日都未曾尝过的好酒。  
有些许懂得些酒的，品了女儿红，闻了竹叶青等三四种好酒，便再不知名字。  
倒也怪这位没露面的贵人，每种酒都拿同样深色的瓷杯盛装，混肴了酒液的原色。再加上百酒齐品，各种酒香四溢。  
钟玺便是被肚内的馋虫勾着进了酒馆，先前几种酒，都一一答中。  
“百末旨酒，是采百草花末置于酒中。”男子的声音在酒馆内回荡，同那群凡夫俗子比起，钟玺宛若鹤立鸡群。  
起先还有些人随他附和，到后来，整个酒馆的人都望着他评酒，静谧无声。  
“洒黑如纯漆，此乃龙膏酒。”  
钟玺转向另一杯酒，只望了一眼，倏而笑了。“色比凉浆犹嫩，香同甘露永春。”唇角仍有残留的酒液，“这是桑落酒，桑叶和菊花”  
有拍掌声响起。  
“你若是能说出这最后一种酒名，我便是真正服了。”  
屏风后的人，业已带上了兴趣。  
钟玺端起最后一个杯盏，轻轻晃了晃，观其色泽，半晌抿了些许入口。  
偏头思索，“松苓酒。”  
“哦？那此酒何来呢？”  
“乃于山中觅古松，深挖至树根，将酒瓮开盖埋在树根下，松根中的液体渐渐被酒吸入。一年后挖出，酒色如琥珀，故名松苓酒。”  
话音落下，闻上座抚掌大笑。  
“好一个妙人儿，在下难得遇见同好酒之知音，兄台里面请。”  
众人寥寥散去，钟玺绕过屏风，推开那间雅室的门。  
见一人斜卧软榻，衣衫松垮的坦开，唇方口正，面如冠玉，额际一点美人痣。两旁各有一婢子，一人执扇一人跪于下首喂食葡萄。  
好一副靡靡景象。  
那一颗红痣，钟玺便知晓了上座人的身份。那是皇甫世家的嫡子，皇甫晟。  
原来是他啊。  
钟玺进来那刻上座之人稍稍一怔。  
“倒未想过是个如此俊俏的少年郎，兄台姓氏？”  
“钟玺。”  
“我定比你年长些，便称你一声玺弟了。”皇甫晟挥退两边伺候的人，“坐。”  
钟玺也不客气，微一拱手，坐于红木椅上。“皇甫兄。”  
只道那日，见卿而误终身。

2、  
“这位可是这花楼的名牌，花名艳竹。”  
几人已掀帘而入，  
钟玺大惊，想要逃，已无路可退。  
身躯开始僵硬起来，还是…被发现了吗？  
“皇甫……公子。”  
“才分别这几日，玺弟便与我生疏了？”皇甫晟自顾寻了椅子坐下，抬眸见着那人身侧握紧发颤的手，轻叹一声，将他拉到身边。“无论如何，富贵贫贱，你永远都是为兄的玺弟。”

3、  
“玺弟近日为何总是避不见人，是为兄哪里得罪了你吗？”  
钟玺未发声，可皇甫晟直勾勾的盯着他，仿佛不要到答案誓不罢休。  
痴，痴此情乃不渝；  
恋，恋音容笑貌神；  
怨，怨风花雪月地；  
恨，恨此非女儿身；  
“皇甫兄……”他闭上了眼，问吧，问出来吧，哪怕今后此份情谊就此了断，哪怕他不再正眼瞧他，他甘愿了。只要得到一份答案，他就满足了……  
“……我欢喜你，你欢喜我吗？”  
四周有些静谧，钟玺突然又有些不敢去听。  
“欢喜。”  
……  
哈？钟玺睁开了眼，皇甫晟仍旧坐于窗口，看着他，仿佛刚刚那句话是幻听。  
“你……你说什么？”  
有些冰凉的手抚上了他的颊，撞入那深邃无波的眸中去。“我说，玺弟，我欢喜你。”  
钟玺的身躯有些发抖，视线蒙上层淡淡水雾。  
好欢喜，他亦喜他，好欢喜。  
像是漂泊多年的船在那刹看见了港湾。  
有指尖轻轻滑过他的眼，“好端端的，怎么哭了？”  
他仍在颤抖，“我，我……情难自禁……”  
也不知是谁的唇先靠近，酒香流转于唇齿上，四片红唇相互品尝。  
那一刻钟玺多年老套熟练的技巧尽数忘却，在皇甫晟面前他如同一个不懂人事的孩子，一步步被带引。  
纱帘飞扬，衣衫尽落。  
钟玺放开了压抑的情感，这夜便放纵罢，他自知皇甫晟是因酒醉，而他，却是真正面对了自己的心。  
“玺儿，莫忍，叫出来。”  
钟玺摇头，他不愿让皇甫晟看见自己这样的一面，却不知他白净脖微红，细微起了一层薄汗，一举一动尽是勾引。  
埋在体内的炙热顶了顶，那呻吟便破了音。  
“玺儿，玺儿。”  
钟玺由着皇甫晟的索取，心底同样一遍又一遍念着那名字，像要深深刻入骨髓。  
那一夜，两人无疑都达到了欢悦的顶巅。  
日过三杆，钟玺悠悠的在皇甫晟怀内醒来，二人仍是赤身相对。  
皇甫晟唇角微扬，起身，晃动了下手臂。显然被钟玺枕了一夜已经发麻了。  
见床上那人裹着锦被，一双琉璃美目痴痴望着他， “你，要走了吗？会不会……以后都不理我了……”  
“只愿陪卿共白首，而后同棺葬荒丘。”  
一句轻飘飘的承诺，也不知道在恩客口中听过多少遍，唯独是他说出的，是那般不同。  
眼角又有些湿润。  
“从前也未见你如此爱哭鼻子。”皇甫晟捏捏他的鼻尖，替他掖好被角，“我晚上来，乖乖的等我，不然，定收拾的你下不了床！”  
钟玺自下颚间瞬时染上绯红，嗔一声背过身去。

4、  
那日起，花楼的头牌艳竹便再不接外客，众人皆闻，皇甫家的嫡子花重金包下了他，这是只属于皇甫晟一人的头牌。  
人总是过于贪心，在得到后想要索取的更多。  
一晃，便是三年。  
这日，钟玺欲出屋购置些东西，迎面遇上隔屋的小倌儿。  
倌儿见到他，吃吃一笑，“你的大官人在后院呢，怎么，没让你过去吗？”  
皇甫晟来了？钟玺调转步伐往后院走去，许久未见他了，也不知他近日在忙些什么。  
刚想掀帘而入，一句话令他顿住了脚步，匿至帘后竖耳偷听。  
“皇甫兄，却闻这花楼有人私传，你和那妓子许白头同棺？”  
“确有此事……”话音顿了。  
钟玺呼吸开始加速起来，紧张的手心都有了一层汗。  
却只听那人笑言，“这风月之地，不过戏言，怎可当真？”  
戏言怎可当真？  
怎可当真。  
当真……  
里面人再度说了什么他已听不清，浑身血液倒流，那一霎如落三九。  
踉跄出门，连小倌儿在身后连声叫声都置之不闻。  
钟玺头次醉倒在酒楼，上好的竹叶青火辣辣的将喉和胃燃烧起来，连眼眶也热了。  
上苍啊，感谢你赐我一场空欢喜。  
媚眼如丝。  
痴守三年一句戏言，踉踉跄跄覆盏倾觞  
曾言执子之手许卿白头，不过诺言轻许怎堪风流。  
皇甫晟再未从花楼见过钟玺，等他迟钝察觉之时，他仍旧鲜衣怒马，绝世风华；他却已落发出家，咫尺天涯。

5、  
“你能为我舍弃荣华吗？”  
“你能为我不顾世俗吗？”  
“你能为我不论忠孝吗？”  
三个反问，直问的皇甫晟面色苍白。他动了动唇，还是什么都没说。  
他不能，是的，他不能。  
他是皇甫家的嫡子，将来必继承家业，娶妻生子。而钟玺即使跟他走了，也只能无名无份藏躲角落不见天日，甚至会遭人唾骂鄙弃如蝇。  
那些所谓的诺言，终也都是做不了数的。  
“玺儿……”皇甫晟开口，才发觉喉咙异常干涩，“我们真的，回不去最初了吗？”  
钟玺双手合十，薄唇微启。  
“施主，请回吧。”  
皇甫晟失魂落魄的下了山，钟玺望着他的背影良久，缓缓转身，脚步坚定的往寺中走去。  
佛曰八苦求不得，求之而不得。千帆过后，谁是谁的过客？他们二人，从初始的把酒言欢惺惺相惜，到最后终是背道而驰。  
但曾相见便相知？相见何如不见时？安得与君相决绝？免教生死作相思。  
当日钟玺剃度前，有人问他。  
“脱俗前的红尘乱世中，你们这些人，该怎般守住自己的心呢？”  
他媚眼稍阖，“大概是，心上压了一座东西吧。”  
“什么东西？”  
他未再答。

那是一座坟。葬着，那个衣袂飘飘的曾经。


End file.
